Specific information relevant to the health of a patient may be stored in files, records, and other data sources located in many different medical facilities such as physician offices, hospitals, skilled nursing facilities, medical laboratories, free standing radiology clinics and other health care providers. Patient information is often required by organizations that are authorized to receive such information, such as medical service provider plans, governmental agencies, including Medicare and Medicaid, and other authorized organizations. The specific information may be found in many locations, on various media, in numerous formats and amid a considerable amount of non-relevant data. For example, data collection may take the form of extracting data from electronic or paper files and records or collecting data visually by inspection during an on-site audit of a medical facility. Selecting, collecting, abstracting, and organizing the relevant data into a format that is readily analyzed by the resources of a medical service provider plan or other authorized organization is a complex and time consuming task. Thus, authorized organizations have a need for new and efficient systems and methods for selecting, collecting, abstracting and organizing specific medical information from the files of their participating medical and healthcare service providers.